The large amount of wireless communication data occurring nowadays heavily affects the battery lifetime of devices, in particular of wireless network devices. One solution to circumvent more frequent out of service events due to battery depletion is the energy transfer through radio frequency, RF, waves.
The current implementation of RF energy or power transfer allows either decoding information or harvesting energy in an exclusive manner Examples are power or time splitting, where in the former the incoming signal is split in two lower power portions, one for data and another for energy, whereas in the latter the decoding and harvesting alternates over time.
One has recently focused on optimal allocation of, e.g. time, power, and beams, in order to quantify, in ideal conditions, the amount of power that can be transferred while guaranteeing Quality of Service, QoS, for data transmissions and vice versa.
One assumes perfect side information available at the device or at the energy provider, thus neglecting this signaling aspect that is required to make simultaneous wireless information and power transfer, abbreviated SWIPT, feasible.